


A Different Kind of Normal [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Submission, Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic of A Different Kind of Normal, written by tielan]</p>
<p>John hates the scrabbling feel of a Wraith Queen in his mind, eking out his thoughts, forcing down his resistance, dancing him like a puppet to her will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Normal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Kind Of Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268747) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> Beta-ed by RevolutionaryJo. Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2015 as a treat for [Hananobira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hananobira). Enjoy!

**Length:** 16:45

**Downloads:**  
Direct from the audiofic archive ([mp3, 16.1 MB](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122959.zip) ; [m4b, 14.5 MB](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122960.zip)) 

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/22243.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/22117.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
